


Happy Birthday Professor Snape!

by luna_l_good



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthdays, Community: snuna_exchange, Complete, F/M, Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Severus Snape - Freeform, Snuna- Freeform, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_l_good/pseuds/luna_l_good
Summary: It's Professor Snape's birthday, not that he want's anyone to know.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Happy Birthday Professor Snape!

I was patrolling the Dungeon corridors in the middle of the night, when suddenly  
she appeared out of nowhere. She was holding a cupcake with a candle in it.

“Happy Birthday Professor Snape! I’m sorry this cupcake is late, but it was a little hard to make it in the kitchens.” She held it out.

“Apologies, it’s a chocolate cupcake with buttercream frosting on top. Oh! I forgot.” Suddenly the candle lit up.

“You are out of bed in the middle of the night, Miss. Lovegood….” I stated. Not taking the cupcake.

“Yes, I am. Do you want me to sing Happy Birthday? I can carry a tune, but it’s late and probably shouldn’t wake anyone up.” She rambled on.

“How did you know it was my birthday?” I asked the girl. She stood there looking up at me.

“Lucky guess, I followed the signs, did the math so to speak. And of course magic. “ Miss. Lovegood beamed from ear to ear.

“Well… aren’t you going to blow it out and make a wish Professor?”

She held out the cupcake, the candle was slowing starting to drip down onto the cupcake. I stood there for a moment, before blowing out the candle. Her grin seemed even bigger. I took the cupcake from her hands.

“Bed. Now”

This didn’t seem to phase her any. She smiled, waved her hand and said goodnight. I forgot to take any points from her house. I should have walked her to her dorm because of the chambers but I forgot. Once she was out of sight, I took a bite of the cupcake. It was heavenly .

I had almost forgotten about Miss. Lovegood’s birthday cupcake. Almost. January 9th came, she said did nothing in class. Thankfully. Once again I was patrolling the corroriders when suddenly she appeared.

“Happy Birthday Professor! Didn’t think I forgot did you? I didn’t think you’d want me to make a scene in class.” She smiled and held out a cupcake, with a candle in it.

“Smart choice.” I replied.

“This one is Vanilla with chocolate frosting with sprinkles.” I forgot to ask last year what your favorite kind is.” She held the cupcake up.

“Oops! I forgot again!” She mutters a spell and the candle lights itself. “Now make a wish Professor!”

I gently blew the candle out, once again her face lit up. I take the cupcake from her.

“Bedtime now, Miss. Lovegood.” I tell her. “Of course Professor! Goodnight.”

She’s about to skip off before I tell her. “My favorite cupcakes are red velvet with cream cheese frosting with a splash of firewhiskey in them.” She nods before walking away. Once again, I should have walked her to her dorms because of Black but I simply forgot. Taking a bite of the cupcake, it of course was heavenly.

January 9th, Triwizard Tournament as if things weren’t crazy enough. As much as on my plate, I’d been watching Miss. Lovegood more closely. The night before my birthday, I went to the kitchens to find it empty of any students just house elf's preparing for tomorrow. I could feel my disappointment.

Yet later that night patrolling the corridors once again she appeared as if out of nowhere.

“Happy Birthday Professor Snape!” Luna held out a cupcake with a bright yellow candle in it.

“Thank you Miss. Lovegood. You remembered again.” I stood across from her in the corridor.

“Of course! How could I forget? Oh wait!” Luna once again remembered to lit the candle with a few words under her breath.

“It’s your favorite Professor. Red velvet with cream cheese frosting and a splash of Fire whiskey in the cupcakes.”

“Indeed, how did you get the fire whiskey? You are under age.” I asked, trying to be stern.

“Oh father sent me some, don’t worry it was a tiny bottle. I gave the rest to the house elf’s last night. To use however they wanted. Now make a wish!” She held out the cupcake.

“I went there last night, you were not there.” Informing her.

“Eager to get your birthday cupcake, weren’t you?” She smiles as I realized how it looked. “No.. I was looking for students out of bed. I only remembered it was my birthday when you appeared. “ I told her.

“Well that is sad Professor. Everyone should at least be told Happy birthday at least once on their birthdays. Luckily I’m here. I’ll remember both for you.” 

“Indeed Miss. Lovegood.” I bent down slightly and blew out the candle. Taking the cupcake.

“Goodnight, Miss. Lovegood. Hurry off to bed now before you are caught by someone else.”

“Goodnight Professor, Happy birthday. She called out as she walked off. Taking a bite out of the cupcake. I smiled, once again it was heavenly.

Her 4th year was filled with trouble. Things were changing and not for the good, fear was filling people and for good reason. She was at the quidditch world cup, she surprisingly knew a lot about quidditch.

My birthday rolled around, another day. More fools to teach. I didn’t try to see if she made cupcakes this year. I told myself that it was unnecessary to look forward to something like this.

Patrolling again, I asked to patrol tonight in hopes of running into her. It was almost the night of shift when she suddenly appeared.

“Happy Birthday Professor! It took awhile to find you tonight! I had to be a bit more careful. Don’t worry, it’s your favorite. With an extra splash this year.” She smiled at me, she held up a cupcake. “ Make a wish!” She muttered a word to let up the candle.

“Blowing out the candle.” She stood there with the biggest grin. “See, it’s okay to celebrate things. Even if it’s just with one person!”

“Thank you, Miss. Lovegood. You better get back to bed. Umbridge is out patrolling tonight.” I warned her.

“I’ll be careful not to get caught Professor. I’ll just tell them I was sleep walking again. Sweet dreams.” She started to walk off. When I finally remembered I wanted to ask her something.

“Miss. Lovegood, when is your birthday?” I asked her, she turned around.

“February 13th Professor.” Nodding, I watched her walk away. Taking a bite out of the cupcake. It was always delicious.

I wasn’t on patrolling tonight, even though I tried to take the shift. The Dark Lord was back, people were scared. Less children seemed to show up at Hogwarts this year. She did, with a smile on her face. It was late before I heard a knock at my living quarters.

Opening the door, I see Miss. Lovegood stood there holding the cupcakes she made me. “Happy Birthday Professor!

“Thank you, come in.” I moved out of the doorway and offered her a seat near the fireplace. She places the cupcake on the coffee table.

I sat across from her before speaking “You shouldn’t be out, it’s dangerous.”

“No more than every other night Professor. You seem tired, I hope you are taking care of yourself.” I nodded unable to find any words to reason with her logic.

“Oh! I forgot again!” She muttered some words and the candle lit itself. “It’s your favorite as always.” She smiled at me. “Now, blow out the candle and make a wish.”

Leaning forward, I blew the flame out. “Shall I tell you my wish Miss. Lovegood?” I asked, slightly teasing her.

“You can’t do that sir! Your wish won’t come true then! Nope, keep it a secret.” She smiled. “ Oh here, I also got you this, this year.” She pulled out a card with a bottle and a small bag.

“I figured you could use the rest of the firewhiskey this year.” She smiled and handed it to me. Opening the card, sunflowers start singing happy birthday. Thankfully super quietly. They held a color changing banner that read happy birthday. Signed from Miss Lovegood. I find myself smiling. I looked up to see Miss. Lovegood giggling. “I’m sorry, I couldn't resist. I had way too much fun making it.”

“You made this Miss. Lovegood?” She nodded. “It is wonderful, thank you.” I opened the small bag, it was filled with herbs called Shiso. “Where did you find these?” I asked her.

“My garden, I love to grow things. I figured you could use it. I only use it while I’m there and I”m here so I don’t need it.” She smiled at me again, the clock on the wall chimed 11pm.

“I should be going.” She stood up. “Let me walk you to your dormitory. It will be safer. If we are found I will tell them I found you sleep walking.” She nodded again. She led the way to the door and back to her house. She was quiet on the way there.

“Happy Birthday Professor. Sweet Dreams.” Miss. Lovegood said after she answered the riddle and climbed in. 

“Sweet Dreams, Miss. Lovegood.” I walked back to my living quarters and picked up the cupcake, taking a bit. I smiled. It tasted Wonderful. I wished for her to be safe.

I wonder if she noticed that every year the several blue sapphires fell into the house cup.

“Happy birthday Professor.” Miss. Lovegood whispered to me, as I brought her out of the dungeon.” I’m sorry, I couldn’t make you your favorite cupcake this year.” I was lost for words, she was a prisoner and still was thinking of my birthday.

She smiled at me, as we walked up the steps. I pushed my way into her mind, as not to be overheard.

“I’m sorry, I cannot not help you. Please be careful. Do what they want. I am sorry.” Before I could leave, I heard her speak back. “Do not feel bad Professor I’m not scared. Please do not worry, you have things you need to do. Just a moment to yourself at least for your birthday.” I couldn’t hear the rest before the connection was lost. I handed her over to Bellatrix.

Her birthday came, she was locked downstairs. I went to the dungeons and pulled her out as if to harm her. I pulled her into the empty room and handed her a scone from the Hogwarts kitchen with a candle in it.

“We don’t have much time, and there isn’t much I can do. But happy birthday.” I muttered some words and the single candle lit up the room. She smiled and blew it out.

“Happy Birthday Miss. Lovegood.” She smiled at me again, I pulled out a bad that was filled with more scones. “Here take these to the others. I figured you’d share so I grabbed extra. Be safe.” I brought her back to the room. “You too, Professor.” I heard her say as the door slammed shut.

I sat by the fire in my house, it was an hour to 12 pm. January 9th, I was alone. I survived the battle. I spent many months in St. Mungo's and if it wasn’t for Potter having my memories, the ones I gave him because I thought I was going to die. I’d be in Azkaban. Suddenly my doorbell rang and my wards began going off. There is no way in hell anyone could have found my place. Grabbing my wand I walked to my door, my wards stopped ringing sensing no threat.

Opening the door, there she stood. A red velvet, cupcake with cream cheese frosting and plash of firewhisky in it. It had a green candle sticking out of it and the flame was lit.

“Happy Birthday! Sorry I’m late Professor. You are a hard man to find, but I like a challenge.”

“Miss. Lovegood, come in.” I led her to the kitchen once I locked and reset my wards. “How did you find me?” I asked, my house being very hidden. She set down the cupcake on the table, taking a seat.

“Birthday magic of course.” She said as if that made any sense. “Make a wish before we hit midnight.” Knowing she wouldn’t answer anything till I made a wish, I did what she asked.

I blew on the candle, wishing for many more years of her turning up with cupcakes. 

“Happy Birthday Professor.” She said, I just laughed. 

The End.


End file.
